This invention relates to a pencil case and more particularly to a case for colored pencils, which facilitates freely picking up individual colored pencils therefrom and discriminating them from each other by color and can benefitably be used as a saving box after a complete use of the pencils.
Hitherto, a dozen of corored pencils are packaged in a rectangular flat hexahedral case which may be made of paper or synthetic resin and provided with separate pockets or spaces for adapting individual colored pencils. Therefore, the pencils must be packaged with a single file arrangement; this has defects in that the case requires a broad area when carrying or preserving them, must be discarded after a complete waste and is inconvenient in use on a thing such as a desk.